Getting Closer
by Tomte Mushroom
Summary: Daryl and Carol find comfort - and lust - in each other's arms.
1. First Night After the Farm

[Author's Note: this story picks up right where the season 2 finale ended.]

* * *

"Getting Closer" Chapter 1: First Night After Leaving the Greene Farm

After the "Rictatorship" speech, Rick was far too agitated to even think of sleeping. He and Daryl took the first watch, while the others settled down around the fire to try to get some rest. They were all mentally and physically exhausted from the walkers overrunning the farm, and the long day of driving that followed. Soon Hershel's snores could be heard, bringing smiles from Maggie and Beth.

As Rick patrolled the perimeter, Daryl kept watch from atop one of the crumbling stone walls of their temporary camp. He could see Glenn and Maggie "spooning" on one side of the fire, with Hershel and Beth nearby, back-to-back in a chaste effort to share body heat. Lori held Carl tightly, both wrapped in a down comforter they had found in one of the abandoned cars on the highway. There weren't enough blankets to go around, so Daryl had given his leather jacket to Carol when he began his watch. She had protested, but he had shrugged his shoulders dismissively, saying "the cold will keep me alert," and walked away before she could say more.

Now, as his eyes lit upon her slender form in front of the fire, Daryl's thoughts turned again to Carol. He wasn't sure when she had become "his" burden, but somehow he felt very protective of her. When they had met the rest of the group on the highway that morning, he could have asked her to find space in one of the cars, but instead he had found himself motioning her to get back on the motorcycle. He had rarely had a woman on the back of his bike, and that day he discovered that he liked having Carol there. He remembered the sight of her elegant hands clasped around his waist, and the feel of her arms squeezing against his sides. Daryl hadn't been hugged much in his life, but he imagined that this is what a good hug felt like, this connection between two people that went beyond physical contact, this sense of togetherness…

"_Oh, Hell!"_ he thought, tearing his eyes away from her and sweeping them across the landscape. Rick had moved quite a ways along the perimeter since the last time Daryl checked. He berated himself, _"Damn woman is going to get us all killed, and all she's doin' is layin' there! I'm gettin' soft!"_ With that, he resolved once again to keep his head firmly in the here & now, and stop thinking about the past.

An hour later, Rick woke T-Dog and Hershel for the next shift, and settled in behind Lori. She might still be angry with him for killing Shane, but in her exhausted state she didn't even notice the familiar sensation of his arms wrapping around her. Now Daryl faced a conundrum: should he take the space vacated by T-Dog, which was now directly downwind of the fire, or try to find a comfortable spot further from the warmth of the flames? He saw Carol on the upwind side, curled tightly into a ball, shivering despite the thick leather of his jacket. Once again he noticed Glenn holding Maggie, and he quickly decided it was "logical" to share body heat with Carol. He silently moved around the fire circle and cautiously lay down beside her. She must've felt the small movement at her back, because she twitched and moaned slightly – and his right arm instinctively wrapped over her, and he whispered "Shhh" into her delicate ear.

Despite feeling awkward in this unfamiliar position, and hoping T-Dog and Hershel didn't notice him holding Carol, Daryl soon drifted into an exhausted and uneasy sleep. Carol slowly relaxed, releasing her small form from the tight ball, and settling almost full-length along Daryl's body. They both managed to sleep through the next shift change.

When they got up for their shift and saw Daryl & Carol together, Maggie and Glenn exchanged knowing glances. Perhaps they weren't the only "new couple" that had found romance on the farm!


	2. Second Day After the Farm

"Getting Closer" Chapter 2: Second Day After Leaving the Greene Farm

As usual, Daryl awoke slightly before dawn to go hunting. He gently untangled his body from Carol's, and with an embarrassed nod at Glenn, moved silently into the forest. Later, as the entire group slowly woke and quietly chatted, Carol mentioned to Lori that she felt surprisingly well rested. She had no idea that she had spent the night safely in Daryl's arms.

Most of the group stayed put that morning, while Maggie, Glenn, and T-Dog took Maggie's small car further up the road to find gasoline. It didn't take long for them to find another small pile-up of cars. While T-Dog kept watch, Glenn siphoned gas, and Maggie scavenged anything that might be of use. She was delighted to find a case of bottled water – now everyone in the group could have a good long drink, and refill the bottles from the small lake they had camped beside.

They returned to camp to find Carol cooking two squirrels which Daryl had killed. Beth excitedly helped Maggie sort and distribute the assortment of foods from the pile-up: half a large bag of stale Cheetos (enjoyed by Carl and Glenn), 1 bag of teriyaki beef jerky (everyone got a little piece to supplement the squirrel), a box of assorted granola bars, and a variety of canned goods. Carl turned up his nose at the canned collard greens, while Daryl and T-Dog devoured theirs eagerly.

That day continued much as the previous one had: drive until they found a store or group of cars, then cautiously search the area for walkers before scavenging for fuel, food, and anything else they could use. At a convenience store that had been pretty thoroughly ransacked, Carl grabbed a handful of magazines and crossword puzzle books and with a grin, put a few into each of their cars. With something to occupy their minds, the day passed almost pleasantly for them, as the passengers read aloud to the drivers.

Except Carol and Daryl. Each time the group resumed their trek, Daryl had silently nodded to Carol, and she climbed back on his motorcycle with a small smile. They had hardly spoken all day, and yet somehow she felt closer to him than ever.

Around mid-afternoon the group passed a dumpy little bar, and Daryl pulled alongside Rick's SUV to indicate that they should stop. T-Dog and Glenn whooped it up, excited at the prospect of having a few drinks. They were a bit surprised when Daryl calmly explained that his reason for stopping was that it would be a good place to spend the night: few windows, a dumpster to roll in front of the back door, a flat roof for standing watch, and far from any towns on the map. Rick heartily agreed, and the group turned around to search the place. Fortunately, the found no walkers, and no bodies, so they quickly settled in.

Most of the liquor behind the counter had already been taken, but they found 6 cases of beer in the back room, along with containers of syrup for making Coke and Sprite. They also found huge bags of stale pretzels and some cans of nuts. In the office, they found 1 bottle each of vodka, gin, whisky, and rum, ranging from a few shots left, to nearly full. Rick cautioned the group: "This place is not secure enough for everyone to get shit-faced like we did at the CDC!" Hershel volunteered to be the designated non-drinker, and Beth quickly did, also. After a quick exchange of glances, Maggie reluctantly joined her father and sister, followed slowly by Glenn.

Rick nodded his thanks to the volunteers. "All right, if we add in Lori, that makes at least 5 fully sober people to share watches. Work in pairs, 2 hours each, and rotate – that should cover most of the night."

Lori volunteered to take the first watch with Rick – that way she could avoid talking to him for a few more hours. The rest of the group sat around in the bar, snacking on nuts & pretzels. Daryl grabbed the bottle of whiskey, while the others started off with beers, debating on what mixed drinks they could concoct with the few liquors and liqueurs available. They tried mixing the soda syrup in their water bottles, but all they got was very sugary brown water. Carl was disappointed at the lack of bubbles, but drank the strong Coke anyways, laughing "Since Mom's on the roof with Dad, she can't stop me from having too much caffeine this time!"

The others burst into a round of laughter, but a bittersweet smile crossed Carol's face… Daryl was beginning to feel the effects of the whisky, making him almost as talkative as Merle was when sober. "Whassa matter, Carol?" he asked, poking her arm and sitting beside her.

"Just thinking about Sophia… she didn't like Coke, but she would've enjoyed the Sprite…" Her eyes fell as she trailed off, then she shook herself and looked up at Daryl with a forced smile. "Let me have some of that." She reached for Daryl's whisky, which he passed along with a bemused look. After a tiny sip, she sputtered, "That's terrible!" as he laughed.

"Yeah, this is not the good stuff. You probably want one 'o them fruity, girly drinks, eh?" he said with a crooked grin.

Noticing their exchange, Maggie brought over a glass of "Coke" mixed with a shot of rum. "Here, try this," she said with a warm smile as she handed it to Carol.

"Well, it's not GOOD, but it's better!" Carol laughed.

As the evening progressed into night and the shifts changed, the group became rowdier. Rick made sure that there was no yelling, which might attract walkers, but did not object to the guitar playing and laughter, which could not be heard more than a few feet beyond the thick doors. After all they had been through, they needed some release.


	3. A Night in a Bar

"Getting Closer" Chapter 3: A Night in a Bar

After several glasses of rum & Coke, Carol slipped off to the ladies room, while a rather drunk Daryl debated weaponry with a sober (but very amused) Glenn. "Well, tha's my las' word on the subject," Daryl stated firmly, backing away slightly. His eyes swept the room and he noticed that Carol was missing. Without thinking, he rushed down the long dark hallway that lead to the restrooms and stockroom. Just as he got to the ladies' room door, it opened and Carol emerged. He grabbed her arm roughly, asking "Where you been?"

Carol, caught by surprise, said the first thing that came to her lips, "In the bathroom, obviously!"

"Don't you sass me, missy!" Daryl growled, and Carol tried to pull away, knowing she had angered the man. Daryl wouldn't let go; he pushed her roughly against the wall and suddenly crushed his mouth to hers.

Carol, shocked at this surprising turn of events, tried to turn her head away, and pushed at his chest in vain. Daryl let go of her arm and pinned her to the wall with his entire body, using his now-free hand to grasp Carol by the back of her neck. Under the influence of the rum, her defenses were down, and soon she gave in to his kiss and melted her body into his. As she felt his manhood harden against her hips, she moaned and returned his kiss with more passion.

Suddenly Daryl heard the click of footsteps and a surprised "OH!" coming from Maggie. He pulled away from Carol, who opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion. When she noticed Maggie, Carol turned a deep shade of red and ducked under Daryl's arm, fleeing further down the hall to the stockroom to compose herself. Maggie laughed as Daryl glared at her. When Maggie pushed open the door to the ladies room, Daryl snorted "Hmmph!" and turned to go after Carol.

He found Carol leaning against the first set of shelves in the dark stockroom. As the light from the closing door swept across her tiny frame, he noticed that she was gasping and fanning herself with a hand. And she wasn't looking at him.

Carol knew from the sound of his footsteps and heavy breathing that it was Daryl, not Maggie, who had followed her into the stockroom. She kept her eyes downcast and forced herself into silence, not knowing what the volatile man might do next. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, she asked, "Do you kiss a lot of women in the back of bars?"

Now it was Daryl's turn to be embarrassed. "Some…" he mumbled. "But never anyone like you."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Old and ugly, you mean?"

"No. WOMAN! That's not what I said! Why don' ya listen ta me?"

"I'm sorry," Carol apologized, ducking her head. A lone tear began to roll down her pale face. He raised his hand – and she cringed.

"Hey!" Daryl said softly, as his fingers gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "I won't hurt you. I… I just… damn it, woman, I can't think!" Exasperated, not knowing what else to do, he took her chin in his hand and gently turned her face up. "Look at me. I promise I will never hurt you. I've been protecting you, don't you see that?"

Carol took a deep breath and tried to blink back her tears. "Yes... it's just – old habits die hard, ya know?" She smiled ruefully, then stood on tiptoe and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, a little more gently than their hallway kiss, but not quite "tenderly." His tongue was insistent and probing. It had been almost a year since he'd had a woman, and he had** needs…. **

Carol found herself melting into him again, surprised that after so many years in a loveless marriage, her body could actually respond with passion.

A loud burst of laughter came from the main room, bringing their attention back to the world around them. Daryl pulled away from Carol and looked down at her delicate face. "I meant, I never kissed anyone **special** like you." He walked away, leaving her alone in the dark with her thoughts, strode quickly through the bar and out the front door. He nodded to the sentry on the roof, then walked around the building several times, trying to burn off some energy. _"Wha' th fuck am I doin'?"_ he wondered, but no answers came to him.


	4. Third Day After the Farm

"Getting Closer" Chapter 4: Third Day After Leaving the Greene Farm

By the time Daryl finally went back inside the bar, things had quieted down and some of the folks were trying to sleep, on the seats of the booths that lined one wall or in corners of the room. He saw Carol, curled up underneath a booth, and chose a spot as far away from her as possible. He lay down, crossed his arms behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling…

Some time later, Carol woke with a start as the front door banged shut. Poking her head out from the booth, she saw that it was just the guard shift changing. She sighed with relief, then looked around the room and saw that nearly everyone was sleeping. Far off, barely visible in the darkness of the single candle that had been left burning, she could see the wings of Daryl's vest as he slept, facing the wall. She shifted in vain to try to find a comfortable position. Now that her head was clearer, her brain was racing with thoughts of Daryl. All these weeks that they had been on the farm, he had grown more and more important to her, but she had never dreamed that their budding friendship might turn romantic. _"Ha!"_ She snorted as she thought to herself, _"Daryl, romantic? That was just LUST. Pure and simple, liquor and lust. Hell, he probably won't even remember it happened."_ That thought saddened her, but she resolved not to bring it up if he didn't.

In the morning, as the group ate a quick meal and packed their things back into the vehicles, most everyone engaged in pleasant banter, laughing over the jokes and songs of the night before, and teasing anyone who had a hangover. No one seemed to notice that Carol and Daryl were even quieter than usual, or that they avoided each other. But Maggie noticed. She surreptitiously watched them, wondering just what their relationship was becoming. Just yesterday, she and Glenn had speculated that perhaps Daryl and Carol were truly sleeping together, but after their obvious embarrassment when she caught them kissing last night, Maggie was certain that this was something new for them.

Carol was tormented, wondering if she should ask to ride with Rick & Lori today. She certainly did not want to ride with Glenn & Maggie! She stood outside the front door of the bar uncertainly. Suddenly Daryl's motorcycle roared to life. She looked up with a start, realizing that he had made the decision for her. She moved between the cars, heading toward the Grimes' SUV in the middle of the parking lot. Before she reached it, the motorcycle blocked her path. Daryl stopped, jerked his head, and said "Come on, woman! I ain't got all day!"

With a huge smile, Carol climbed up on the bike once again. As he roared onto the highway, she could feel the wind and sun on her face, and smell the musky scent of the strong man she held on to tightly. And just for this moment, it felt like all was right in her world.

* * *

[ _Author's Note:_ This is my first fanfic, so it's rather short. I'd appreciate all comments / suggestions / criticism. Do you think I should continue this story? ]


End file.
